Beach Fun
by Raven Zinthos
Summary: RaeBB.


**Disclamer: I don't own the Titans, But I do own some cyanide.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Today the Teen Titans were going to the beach, even Raven. (who was being dragged by Starfire)  
Robin and Starfire were playing in the water.(A/N: Mind out of gutter.Now...)  
Cyborg was getting some ice cream from inside the T-tower, and Beast Boy, was of course, annoying Raven. 

"Swim with me." He pleaded.  
"No."  
"How come?"  
"No."

He looked her over and blushed. She was in a black two piece, the ones with the tops that tie in the back and the bottoms tie at the side. He was wearing deep purple swin trunks. Raven noticed his gaze.

"What!" She snapped.  
"Uh...nothing...you just look...pretty is all..."  
"Whatever."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Fine, if you'll shut up."  
"Yes!"  
"Can you double knot my top for me though?"  
He blushed."Uh...sure..."  
He, very shakily, double knotted both ties of her top and she double knotted her bottems.(A/N: Is shakily a word?)  
He looked like he'd just had a heart attack.  
"Uh..are you okay?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Okay then..."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ocean. Living on an island was good, very secludid.  
Robin whispered to Starfire who looked at the two and nodded, both stopping Cyborg, sharing another whispered conversation, and heading inside.  
They were both oblivious. Beast Boy had pulled her under and began laughing at her.  
'She looks so cute with her hair in her face, all wet and blackish looking.' He thought.  
She smiled slyly and dunked him under and got out, waiting for him to surface. He came up flailing.

"Raven, Help!"  
She grabbed his hand and he smiled, dragging her back in.  
"Ah!"  
He suddenly stopped laughing.  
"What is it?" Asked Raven.  
He looked over his shoulder to where his swimming trunks lay floating. Raven followed his gaze and blushed.  
"Could you..uh...get those for me Raven?"  
"What? Why me?"  
"I don't want to move...I can't move. I'm stuck, some sea weed is wrapped around my ankle and to get it off I'd have to pull up or bend down."

Raven nodded and grabbed them, quickly shoving them at him and turning away so he could put them back on.

"Done."  
She turned back around.  
"Heh, sorry about that..." He put his hand behind his head.  
"..."  
"Raven? Where are you?"  
"Behind you..."  
"Eep!"

He turned around quickly and felt something against his lips. It was Raven's lips. She stood there wide eyed and in shock, a dreamy look surfacing in her features.  
Beast Boy carefully and slowly put his arms around her waist and leaned into the kiss a little.  
Raven froze, but quickly relaxed into his touch, placing her arms around her neck. The kiss became more passionette.  
Finally it ended.

"Wow..."Sighed Beast Boy, smiling dreamily.  
"Yeah..." Raven looked the same.  
"I love you Raven."  
"I love you too..."  
They smiled at each other and headed back to the tower, hand in hand.

* * *

_ To A Raven_

_Wings of onyx or perhaps midnight shade  
That flutter in the night and shine like a blade  
It flies towards the moon like a shadow over light  
And then it disappears like a phantom in the night_

_As soon as I give chase to the beautiful Raven  
I find myself in the forest, its haven  
I thought I saw it perched atop a tree  
But then there was a girl before me_

_Her hair was black and long and like silk  
Her skin was so pale it was white like milk  
Her eyes seemed to dazzle me in emotions locked away  
And she started to turn just when I wanted to say_

_I wanted to ask her was she the Raven of night  
Or was she just an illusion the moon played on my sight?  
Everywhere she walked a rose began its bloom  
Yet at the same time the atmosphere turned to gloom_

_She was something I knew could not be had  
Yet like a fool I chased after her so glad  
A smile was on my face at just the mere chance  
That she'd hold my hand or join me in a dance_

_The hours passed yet night never went  
It was like from Heaven I was sent  
I came to her aid to show her love and care  
I told her my feelings as I stroked her black hair  
She was so fragile and young yet lovely beyond compare  
Right by her side I always wished I was there  
As long as she was kept in both of my arms  
I could always protect her from any kind of harm_

_I wanted to do everything possible for her  
Love her forever I always would be sure  
Yet just as I thought I had found what I want  
She stood up and faded like a ghost that would haunt_

_As I fall to my knees and weep of my loss  
I see in the sky a Raven through the trees it did cross  
Its eyes told no lies, it the was the girl from before  
It looks like I was right; I can have Raven…Nevermore…_

_This was not written by me. It was written by a good friend of mine about me. It kinda' fits into this so enjoy._

* * *

**Ta da! Here's your one-shot Draco! Hope you liked it!**

**Well, if any of you want me to write a one-shot for you then review and tell me what you want to happen in your fic. The title, summary, charactors, etc...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
